Amore Dolce
by Kouga Myazawa
Summary: Yugioh crossover. Clara Wellington, an American girl who works as a maid for Pegasus, goes with him on vacation to Namimori, Japan, only to find out weird things that happen there. And her gay brother, who owns a salon/spa, is involved. OC27, Others27
1. Undetailed Prologue much?

**Sorry I haven't written for a while. I hope I get back on my feet, since I couldn't due to that dreadful incident that happened on Livejournal. It should be blown over by now, and I've practiced writing a little. let's hope I can write to people's standards. ;;**

Prologue

_Little Clara Wellington, A young girl with a strange personality._

_ She grew up in a family that was known for their high class manners. They would teach her everyday to be polite, gentle, and calm. Every. Single. Day. as she grew up, she kept many things about herself to her parents, and told everything to her brother, Mason._

_She was a cheerful girl. Always polite and quiet, and very patient. Perfect to have the job of a maid. But inside, many moods circle her, so when one sees one mood of her, there are many other moods inside. In her mine, one could say she was either bipolar, or pregnant, therefore having mood swings. She could even have two opposite feelings at the same time. calm but shocked, upset but happy, or pleased yet angry. She is indeed a very strange girl._

_This is her story._

_Not necessarily one that makes sense._

My name is Clara Wellington. I am 17 years old, and I come from Boston, Massachusetts. Yes. I said 'come'. By that, I mean I am not there anymore. Let me tell you why.

When I was a little girl, I had a handsome older brother. He was so charming, and his talent at hairdressing and spa was so amazing, that he made a lot of money, much to live on his own, even as a young teenager. And that exactly what he did.

"I'm going to Namimori to work in a salon and spa!" Were the last words he ever said to me before he left. He was gone before I could even ask him where that was or whatever the hell he meant. But it wasn't because he _wanted_ to. No. It was because he was gay. He was _kicked_ out. Who knew that guy who liked other guys was such a disgrace? I kind of thought it was cute...

Ok, that had nothing to do with where I am now. I guess I got a little carried away.

--

I work as..I work as...a _maid_. I live who-knows-where on who-knows-what island in a castle named "Duelist Kingdom" owned by a man by the name of Maxamillion Pegasus. He is such a strange man. He is very kind, but very strange. I mean, it's not the weird red outfit, or the long, silver hair, so much as it's the weird laughing and the strange attraction to American cartoons. Bugs Bunny I heard of. But Funny Bunny sounds like a spin-off of Bugs. Kind of like the cereal "Cocoa Comets" is a spinoff of "Cocoa Puffs."

He always seems like he's flirting with his butlers, who scare me. Croquet seemed like the most loyal butler to him.

The more I work for him though, the more he seems more amusing than strange. Maybe he's just growing on me. But little did I know that soon I'd love that man like a loyal servant would love her king.

--

"Wh-what? You can't be serious!" I said in a gentle, but shocked voice. "I need to stay here and take care of the castle!"

"Nonsense! I have plenty of other maids to do that. I need someone to assist me during my vacation in case the hotel service is horrible in Namimori." He chuckled, probably at my expression. But I was literally in tears. I was visiting Namimori, a city in Japan no less! I loved Japan. It was probably the smartest city in the world, with its drunk-detecting cars, digital pets, anime, purple notebooks, and talking chairs and whatnot.

Oh...now I remembered why I mentioned my brother. The only reason I got a job at Pegasus's castle as a maid was to help my brother (whom I haven't seen in like...eight years) pay off a bank loan for opening a salon/spa. Gay brothers, they're so fruity and oh-so–careless. Teehee.

--

It was finally the day to go. I had everything packed, took all the money I saved for three years. It was a lot of money, mind you, due to the fact that I never spent it on because I lived in a rich guy's castle in the middle of the ocean.

So I said my goodbyes to my fellow maid friends, and stepped on that plane, along with Pegasus, to live in Japan for a month.

Of course the only reason I was going was because, like Pegasus said, to assist him if the hotel service was bad. But he's a kind man, so he'd let me explore Japan sometimes.

The plane took off. I puked. But it was going to be worth it.

Little did I know that this vacation might give me a strange experience I never thought I'd have...

-Owari-

**I AM SO SORRY. The only thing related to Katekyo here was the city Tsuna resided in. GAH I PROMISE there will be more KHR than Yugioh in this fic, and on the next chapter! -Dodges potatoes and talking chairs-**


	2. A New Spa?

"Ne Tsuna, did you hear about the new spa that opened up?" A cheerful voice annouced to a young boy named Tsuna one morning.

"Oh Yamamoto, good morning." Tsuna said cheerfully. "A new spa? When?"

"Yeah. It's owned by some teenager. Its called...uh...Amery Dulso or something."

"Amore Dolce." Gokudera jumped in, interrupting them both. "It's Italian for 'Sweet love' and it's so gay! Bianchi forced me to go there with her on the grand opening. There's a hair salon there, too. And Bianchi forced me to get a haircut there!"

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera. Now that he mentioned it, his hair still looked a bit the same, but it seemed neater and more lustrous. And it was a bit bouncy and soft looking when Gokudera moved. And it wasn't just Tsuna who noticed. Many girls swooned and squealed over gokudera's new shiny hair.

"How was the spa like?" Yamamoto asked, quickly try to get a feel of Gokudera's hair, which failed due to Gokudera's hand grabbing his hand off.

"It's none of your business!"

"How was the spa like?" Tsuna asked this time.

"Oh I didn't go, I sneaked away before Bianchi could find me." Gokudera said happily to Tsuna, making Yamamoto laugh.

"But the salon. UGH. I swear to god my hairdresser was Lussuria in disguise or something. And that's the problem. All of the workers there are flamboyant men. Mostly Italians, some French guys, a few Japanese guys and one American. And he was Bianchi's hairdresser. Mine wouldn't stop giggling and touching me. And when he was washing my hair, there was some creepy look on his face." And that whole story was told with a disgusted face by Gokudera.

"Ahaha, we should go there for the spa sometimes, the three of us." Yamamoto brought up happily.

"NO! I'm never going there again! The workers might scar the Tenth mentally, and it's too expensive anyways!" Gokudera hissed, his hair swaying around.

"Then I'll save up and just me and Tsuna will go there, won't we Tsuna?" Yamamoto chuckled, ruffling Tsuna's hair, who flailed his arms around in response.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH THE TENTH AT ANY SPA!!" Gokudera shouted. "You have to walk around naked with just a towel to cover you all day!" That little sentence made Tsuna turn red.

"Erm...y-yeah, I'm not sure I want to walk around naked in a towel in a public place..." Tsuna answered shyly, looking at his feet.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun!" Yamamoto replied, patting Tsuna's back. Gokudera was not amused.

"Hey guys! Look! Up in the sky!" A random guy shouted looking out the window. Everyone, bored as heck, rushed up to the windows. Tsuna of course, couldn't see.

"Whats up there?" Tsuna shouted, over millions of gasps and whispers.

"It's a really huge plane!" Kyoko shouted out, along with an amazed Hana.

"Hm...Illusion Industries?" Hana said, reading the plane. "Apparently it's a private plane, and it's carrying the rich person that owns that company or something."

Everyone started making up random things about what Illusion Industries could be.

"Is it some magic show?"

"Maybe it's some kind of Video Game company!"

"Maybe it's some sort of themed resort?"

"Maybe it's a new amusement park!"

Just as people made up even stupider lies, the teacher walked in.

"Alright class! Take your seats!"

--

Ugh. Finally they landed. Pegasus probably had a lot of money in order for Namimori to have a private landing set up for them. Whatever it was, Clara didn't care. She just wanted to get the hell off that plane. It took Pegasus's help for her to get out though. She felt so sick, that she couldn't stand. She felt much better once she stepped out on the Oriental ground. And the air smelled so clean.

"Alright! Let's hurry up and get to the hotel before this girl faints!" Some bodyguards shouted, as a limo came up. Soon, Clara was in the limo, and they drove over to the hotel.

"Hey guys look! A limo!" Yamamoto said, talking to the other two, as they walked home.

"I wonder who's inside..." Tsuna replied, just as amazed as Yamamoto.

"It looks like some old guy with long silver hair, a girl, and a bunch of body guards." Gokudera answered, looking into the windows.

"Must be someone famous, or rich." Yamamoto guessed. Shrugging it off, Yamamoto continues walking. Soon after Tsuna and Gokudera followed, completely forgetting 10 seconds ago.

--

What a beautiful city. Everything was so beautiful. Clara kept looking outside, like a little dog in a car. Who knows. Maybe she could find her brother her. He won't be hard to find, right? All she had to do was look for a flamboyantly gay spa, right?

Clara had never been excited in her life.

-owari-

**Whew! Second chapter up! I hope I stayed in character. Yamamoto, Tsuna, and gokudera aren't very hard to keep in character.**

**But keep in mind that this series is meant to be HUMOROUS. Yes, I will keep them in character, but there will be times when they go OOC due to the things they see in children's card games. There will be crack, there will be OOCness, so if you do not like humorous situations, this fiction isn't for you.**


	3. A New Friend, and an Awkward Reunion

**Sorry for the wait I'm still on my emotional writers block. Trust me, that anon thread did more than just upset me for days. So my fic-writing is still a little crunchy w**

**Anyways, ONCE AGAIN THIS FIC IS MEANT TO BE HUMOROUS Kinda like Evrae Valkyrion's 180 fic(which is totally awesome by the way). Only except this fic has Yu-Gi-Oh in it ;; PLEASE REVIEW.**

-hajime-

There he was, whistling his theme song down the street. Rokudou Mukuro, an evil teenager, who's hair resembled the shape of a tropical fruit, was bored and decided to walk along, looking for mischief, as an old woman would say. It was a nice day today, and so Mukuro was in a good mood. It was getting kind of boring these days, so Mukuro maybe thought of a job. But how could he get a job and cause mischief at the same time? He smiled as he found his answer.

"Amore Dolce"?" Mukuro whispered to himself as he read the 'now hiring' sign on that red/pink-schemed flamboyance of a place. Chuckling, he went inside...

--

"Tsu-kun!" Nana, Tsuna's mother shouted as she slammed the door open, making Tsuna snort, jump up and fall on his bottom onto the floor.

"Huh wha? What's going on" He shouted, standing up and rubbing his butt. Before he could say anything more, two objects, what seemed like tickets, were shoved in his face.

"Huh? What's this?" Tsuna asked his mother, who seemed really excited.

"We won free passes to the new spa that opened up! Go get dressed, get to school, and find someone to go with you. I'm choosing a friend for me, too of course." Before Tsuna could say anything, Nana ran out and slammed the door. Tsuna just sighed and went to school.

It was right when he went into his classroom, he knew who to choose.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" He shouted running up to her, ignoring any mean comments from his classmates.

"Ugh, what do you want, loser?" Harukawa said in a snobby fashion, not allowing Tsuna to get to Kyoko.

"Oh Tsuna-kun, what is it?" Kyoko said happily, gesturing Harukawa to move out of the way.

--

Minutes passed.

"A spa? I'd love to go!" She exclaimed happily, making a very happy Tsuna.

"Really? G-great! I'll see you Saturday then!" Tsuna blushed, moving to his seat. Then there was a few minutes of Yamamoto and Gokudera congratulating him, then it was time for class.

--

Tsuna finally came home and plopped onto his bed. This was all too good to be true. In fact...

"Reborn, tell me what's going on!" Tsuna snapped, sitting up. Reborn popped out from nowhere and landed next to Tsuna on the bed.

"Good scoping work, Tsuna." He chirped, as Leon blinked. "I put those tickets in your mailbox. Let's just say they were a gift from the spa owner himself."

Tsuna formed a sweat drop.

"No seriously" Reborn exclaimed." I was visiting Takeshi at the sushi shop, and he and I had a conversation and he handed me tickets. I accepted them because..."

Tsuna leaned closer in interest.

"He's suspicious. You're going to the spa to find out more about him."

Tsuna sighed.

"Better yet...I bet he's still at the sushi shop. Let's go."

"But wait I...oh all right..." Tsuna whined standing up to get ready.

–

It wasn't long when they got to the Sushi-ya. Reborn stayed home of course, while Tsuna was forced to go. Stupid Reborn. As he came closer, he noticed several teenagers in green work uniforms, and a bunch of cargo loaders, and a van. Confused, he went inside, where even more uniformed teenagers stood.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto chirped as he walked over to Tsuna and pushed him closer to the counter, where a young male stood at.

"This is Tsuna, my friend I was talking about." He said to the male as Tsuna stood there, confused. This person was a bit different. He couldn't stop staring as the male offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sweetie, I'm Mason." He cooed, showing a friendly grin. His Japanese was good, but the accent (and name) proved that he was a foreigner. He looked up at the person. He was really tall, but he seemed quite young.

His hair was dark brown, with some golden streaks, pulled back into a short ponytail. The front however, was a bit spiky. Tsuna wondered how it could do that. The male has a lean, boyish body, but there was a feminine trim to it. He wore a black t-shirt with a denim vest, and his jeans had on a strange, sparkling belt on it, with a heart buckle. His eyes were a piercing blue and a gold hoop earring hung on his right ear. This was a good looking, but strange character.

Tsuna then just stared at the hand. Mason had to giggle.

"Ah Tsuna, you grab his hand and shake it. That's how you greet someone formally in America." Yamamoto corrected Tsuna. Tsuna instantly snapped up as if dreaming, and slowly took Mason's hand with his trembling one. Mason chuckled again.

"Such a tight grip. Are you shy?" Mason cooed, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Is it because I'm gorgeous?" Mason chuckled, stepping back. Tsuna blushed lightly for some reason.

"So have you known each other long?" Mason asked, regaining his posture from laughing.

"Yeah. He and Gokudera like to play Mafia a lot in school." Yamamoto laughed, making Tsuna form a sweat drop.

"Gokudera? Oh! I know him! I did his sister's hair! He was in a booth next to mine. His sister had to say 'Hush, Hayato' every 10 seconds. That guy was so fussy! But my friend Pierre took good care of him, and made his hair much more bouncy!." All three laughed. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto had to admit, Gokudera wasn't good around strangers.

" Oh yes, didn't I mention I own the spa/salon that opened up a while ago?" He said, almost bragging.

"Amore Dolce!" Tsuna said. "I'm going there this Saturday." Tsuna looked up at Mason. It looked like his ears perked up.

"Is that so?" He said, suddenly becoming quiet. "I can't wait then."

Tsuna shuddered mentally. That guys licked his lips and smiled. Tsuna was getting kind of nervous.

"Isn't it amazing, Tsuna? He only turn 18 last month and yet he already owns something this successful!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, making Mason blush slightly.

Moments later, Mason was around Yamamoto's father, leaving Yamamoto and tsuna alone.

"So uh...why is he here?" Tsuna asked, also mentioning the uniformed boys.

"He's ordering sushi and cucumbers from us for his spa. He had so much money in his pocket, we couldn't help but let him order some!" Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna made a sweat drop.

Even more minutes later, Mason finished up. Yamamoto's father was darn tired, but he seemed happy again once Mason handed over a few ten-thousand yen bills.

"Well I need to get back home." Tsuna said to Yamamoto.

"Ok then, take care. See you tomorrow at school!" Yamamoto chirped, following by Mason's ears perking up again.

"It's getting dark, would you like me to walk you home?" Before Tsuna could say anything Mason already grabbed Tsuna's hand and said a few things in English to the workers, who nodded and left on the truck.

Tsuna did _not_want to walk alone with this guy. But much to his misfortune, he had to. Mason said his goodbyes to Yamamoto and his father, and left with the frightened Tsuna.

--

For halfway through the trip, none of them said a word. Tsuna didn't want to say anything, really. Mason was swaying his hips and humming something strange. It scared Tsuna. A few minutes later, Mason opened his mouth.

"So my spa is visiting you this Saturday?" Mason asked, making the younger boy look up in confusion. "Huh?"

"No..I meant so the spa.. .is visiting Saturday this you...guh dammit..."

Tsuna couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, I'm going to your spa this Saturday. My mom gave me free passes and I gave one to a girl who coming with me..."

Mason smiled. "How cute, you're going on a date with her?" Tsuna just frowned and looked away.

"I wish..." He sighed, looking at his feet. "But she only likes me as a friend."

Mason stared at Tsuna. This was probably the most cutest, saddest face he seen on a boy. Most boys back home in America were 'manly' and showed no tears. A smirk suddenly appeared on Mason's face as they walked up to his house.

"It looks like someone here needs a hug..." He cooed, getting a scared look form Tsuna, who started backing up slowly. Before he could escape though, arms wrapped tightly around his lithe body.

"M-M-Mason-san...please let go of me!" Tsuna whimpered squirming as much as he could against the older teenager.

"You're not going to get lucky with a girl if you just think negatively all the time, you know?" Mason whispered, petting Tsuna's hair.

"H-huh...?"

"Show that girl what you're made of. Chicks dig positive dudes." He chirped, rubbing Tsuna's back.

"How can I? I'm a loser at school!"

"And I was a fag at my school. There were also preps, jocks, nerds, and goths there, too. Now that we both shared something about our school life, let's get back to the girl, here."

Tsuna sighed, this guy was too optimistic.

"Mason, I appreciate you trying to help, but it's my life and I'll think what I will think. Please let me go." He said coldly, trying to get his face out of Mason's collarbone.

"Alright fine, be stubborn and lonely all you want. But if you ever want someone to come talk to, come see me, ok?"

"Okay, okay, fine whatever, just let me go!"

"You're so cute..." Mason purred, bending down to Tsuna's ear. "I'll see you Saturday, then." He said almost too slowly in Tsuna's ear, giving a shudder to the younger teen. Once he let go, Tsuna quickly ran up to his door.

"Actually...I...Idon'tthinkI'llbegoingtoyourspaafterallsorrybye!" He shouted and slammed the door, leaving a frowning Mason behind, who kicked the dust and walked away sulking, hands in his pockets. He turned around and began walking to his apartment. His expensive, rich apartment.

--

"Pegasus-sama, is it alright if I take an evening stroll?" Clara asked her master politely that night, who was in his bathrobe, brushing his white hair.

"Of course, just don't be long. Who knows what you can find in Japanese streets at night." Pegasus chuckled, watching as Clara put on her coat, thanked Pegasus and walked out.

"That girl. She's eager for something even I can't figure out..." Pegasus though as he continued to undress and put on his sleepwear.

--

The air was nice and cool. Clara couldn't help but look up and spin every once in a while. Namimori was such a beautiful place. In fact, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings, as she heard footsteps and turned around, bumping into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said in her best Japanese, which wasn't very good.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" A young voice announced, a very familiar voice, also with an American accent.. Clara look up and stared into striking blue eyes, which belonged to a handsome male.

"Yes I am, thank you...um...you look familiar... do you speak English?" She asked, hoping he would say yes. Knowing on his small smile, she knew that would be the answer.

"(Yes. I do speak English, could you tell by my accent?)" He said, now sounding even more familiar.

"(Please tell me your name. I want to apologize properly.)"

"(Mason Wellington.)" Mason answered sweetly, but then Clara gasped.

"(B-brother?)" Clara whispered, showing some emotion on her face for once.

Mason opened his mouth as well.

"(C-Clara?)"

"(Brother!)" Clara shouted as Mason laughed and attempted to hug her sister, but instead he got a wack on his face. He stared at her sister, who kept a calm posture.

"(I may be calm, but right now, in my mind, You're on a rack and I'm slowly turning the wheel..)" Clara said ever so gently, which made the words come out of her mouth seem strange.

"(Wh...why?)"

"(You left me! And you're...fruitier than ever...)"

"(And why should you be mad at that?)" Mason asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"(Because I never knew where you went! You left me with cruel parents and..)"

"(No! I mean why would you be mad at me for being more fruity than the last time we met?)"

Clara paused.

"(Well...I'm not mad at you for that but still...)" Clara shook her head, sighing.

"(Just don't molest anyone while I'm here, alright?)" Clara murmured. She gave her farewell and turned around to come back home. Mason shrugged and went back to his expensive apartment. The poor Gary-Stu bastard.

--

That night, when Clara came in with her usual content mood, Pegasus felt an air of anger and happiness in the air. He smiled. Clara found her brother. The answer was all over her face.

"More wine, please." He requested from his butler, and he continued to look out the window.

"Saturday is going to be one hell of a day." He chuckled evilly, clearly amused.

-owari-

**"()" phrases are spoken in English. Phrases spoken without are in Japanese.**

**UGH I RUSHED ON THIS!! I think it sucks ORZ sorry if you don't like it. OTL.**


End file.
